Christmas Magic
by XxMusicalHowlxX
Summary: This story is a basic MXR (Musa and riven) story nothing specal just something for the holidays. ENJOY


Christmas Story,

It was a cold december night, the snow was falling lightlng on the ground covering the green grass below. A lone girl was walking down a path letting the snow cover her.A tear fell from her eye and froze as it fell into the cold and riven were fighting again over whether Riven should finally propose after dating her for 5 years , athough riven didnt feel comfortable with committing into marriage. Musa however wanted a husband not a boyfriend only. when she opened her eyes she realised where she had ended up. she stood before the gazebo that her and riven had their first kiss in she walked up the white steps and sat down on the bench the overlooked the lake, she then remembered that unforgetable day.

FLASHBACK -  
Musa had just arrived at the place that Riven had said he would meet her at the grand gazebo in magix park, She walked up the steps and admired the moonlight when a soft pair of muscular arms wrapped around her small waist.  
she leaned back into the warm muscular chest that held her close.  
" Wonderful Night inst it?" she asked looking up into the deep violet eyes of her lover.  
" well its okay, but not as beautiful as you" his deep husky voice made her shiver.  
" Oh riven" she said hugging his arms tighter. snuggling closer to him " You know.." she started " hmm?" he pulled his head from her hair.  
"We have been dating for a month and we haven't even kissed yet" musa said suddenly and riven suddenly jerks at the word kiss. musa turned around and stared into his eyes " what wrong riv?" she asked seeing him in a trance.  
" oh um nothing.." he snapped out of it and pushed her off his lap and stood up.  
" Riven? is something bothering you?" she asked gently staring out into the distance when he stared.  
" im sorry muse, it just i never really felt comfortable.." he stopped felling a bit uneasy.  
" with kissing?" she tried to finish his sentence and she must have been right because he sighed and looked away.  
" well, that and that i have never kissed anyone before im just nervous." he looked back at her with sadness " oh riven, its alright. truth is, i have never kissd anyone eather." she looked at him with a slight smile but he just frowned and looked away. but then to his surprise she gently pulled his chin twords her and leaned in kissing him passionatly. he was very tensed at first but relaxed and let his "kissing abilities" kick in that he never knew he had. Musa moaned slightly into the kiss and just let the love and passion take over, after they parted she looked deeply into his eyes " I love you riven." she said with sincerity.  
" i love you too musa" he returned and with that she leaned closer to him as he kissed the top of her head feeling content that musa was his now and forever.

End of flashback -  
musa opened her eyes after the flashback remebering that night as if it were yesterday but as she looked away she shivered then a soft kiss was felt on her head. she jolted her head up to meet the deep violet eyes she was so familiar with.  
" Cold Princess?" he smiled at her but she snickered and looked she was sighed and sat next to her " Look. i know your mad at me, but please just hear me out." he pleaded she turned to look at him still furious." Musa, there are so many ways i could express my love. but there is only one way i can. Musa when i met you i was very wary of woman. But after spending time with you i realised how brave, Smart, beautiful and caring you are. and Musa.. i just want to express my love in the best way a man can." he got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Musa gasped.  
" Musa Melody, Will you do me the honor. of becoming my wife?" he stared pleadingly into her deep navy eyes. a tear escaped her eye when she realised what riven had just done.  
" Ri... " tears flowing freely from her eyes " To Soon?"i shoud have waited till christmas" he started to close the box " Yes, Yes i will" she opened her eyes and looked at then jumped into his arms " Really?" Riven smiled the biggest smile that no one has seen not even hugged musa back and kissed her with all his love and passion for her. and smiled " I love you" Musa smiled back at him "I love you too Muse" he repled and they spent all night there dispite the cold just enjoying each other.

-  
Soon Musa and riven got married the first day of spring. Almost everyone of their friends and their families attended and that evening Musa and Riven announced for the very first time to anyone that she was pregnant. Everyone sceamed in delight. but this is only where our story begins -  
AN hey guys did you enjoy this i hope so, there will be a sequel so stay tuned i accually wrote this story in a story writing competition with my best friend and accually decided to finish it more. it accually stopped at the part where Riven proposed. but why not add on to it? so stay tuned for More!  
-XxMusicalHowlxX


End file.
